


Bang, Marry, Kill

by teamchasez



Category: NSYNC, Pop Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: On her brother's radio show, Rachel Bass lets it slip on exactly who she wants to bang, marry, and kill in regards to the members of *NSYNC.





	Bang, Marry, Kill

“So it’s been awhile since we’ve had this next guest on,” Lance Bass spoke into the microphone with a grin.

“Well she bas been slightly busy,” Drew interrupted. 

“No excuse Drew. No excuse!”

“A multi-million dollar sold out tour is not an excuse?” Drew asked incredulously. 

“Once they make it to the top, they forget all about us little people,” Lance said with a smirk. 

“She never calls. She never writes. Comes to visit.” Michael Turchin spoke up, grinning. 

“Keep it up and it will be even longer before she comes back.”

Lance grinned at the new voice that hit his ear. He met her eyes across the desk. “Taking the time out of her busy, crazy, insane schedule to stop in, let’s hear it for my sister, Rachel Bass!”

“Hello, hello,” Rachel said, a smile on her face. “Never come to see you? Come on, I was here before I went on tour.”

“When was that?” Lance shifted in his chair, twisting it side to side. “Exactly.” He smarted when Rachel started counting the months.

“I’ll just have to put Dirty Pop in my calendar and start doing a daily call in,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “I’ll have my own little segment ‘Where in the world is Rachel Bass?’”

There was a computer sound drop in her ear saying ‘yeah’ that one of the engineers hit either in Lance’s room or back at the studio in New York.

“So catch us up,” Drew spoke, pulling the interview back on track. Lance was always getting off track. Sometimes he had no idea why he scheduled things, they never really followed it. “What have you been doing?”

“Well as you just heard, I’m in the middle of a tour,” Rachel started. “I’m in town for a few days on the ‘Storyteller’ tour. I had a show last night at the Staples Center. Tomorrow, I’ll be down in San Diego. When we were working on the tour dates, I made sure to put an extra day out here to see Lance, but I won’t be doing that on the next tour.”

Lance laughed out loud. “Right. You know I am your favorite.”

“I’d sell you in a heartbeat.”

That sent Drew laughing. “No love loss here.”

“Don’t let her fool you,” Lance grinned. “She’d be lost without me.”

“You told us a lot about your tour when you were here back in what...” Drew shuffled some papers trying to find the information. “December.” He stated when he found it. “How is that going? You’re almost done?”

“It’s going great,” Rachel said with a smile at Drew. “I got about 2 months left on the Storyteller tour. It goes through the end of November. There’s about 30 or so shows left here in the States, plus a few in Canada as well thrown in the mix. In June, Billboard named it the top country tour for the first half of the year.”

“My sister is kind of amazing.”

“I know.” She grinned

“Plans after the tour?” Lance asked. “You hitting the studio immediately for a new album or...”

“That’s the plan right now,” Rachel answered her brother. “Once the holidays are over, I’ll get settled back in Nashville and we’ll start working on the next album.”

“You’re scheduled to host the CMA Awards in November again,” Drew shuffled some more papers. “You’re back with Brad Paisley. You guys have been co hosting for nine years now. That’s incredible.”

“Right?” Rachel smiled. “It’s amazing that they keep asking us back each year. Brad is amazing. We are able to jive off each other. We work really well together. It’s hard each year to find what works. We don’t want to offend anyone. We just want to make people laugh.”

“You guys sure have been doing that. You’ve made fun of everything from Taylor Swift leaving country music for pop, Obamacare, Hank Williams Jr.’s firing from ESPN’s Monday Night Football... you did Gangnam Style.”

“That was my favorite,” Lance laughed. “I couldn’t stop laughing.”

“Do you and Brad come up with all this on your own?”

“Yes and no,” Rachel said. “We help and toss out ideas and lyrics. But we have an incredible creative team around us as well that also provide the skits we use.”

“Ever see yourself stop hosting it?”

“Probably when they give me the ax,” she laughed. 

“We have to take a break right now,” Lance spoke up, hearing the producer in his ear. “We’ll be back with Rachel Bass, country music superstar and my sister, who is gonna sing for us right after the break right?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.” Rachel said with a smile.

*~*~*

“Alright, we just heard ‘Smoke Break’ by Rachel Bass,” Lance said after Rachel had finished singing and the music faded. “That song is off her fifth album, ‘Storyteller’. It peaked at number 4 on Billboard’s Top Country and number one on Billboard Canada Country.”

“Five albums.”

“It’s actually six,” Rachel spoke up. “I released a greatest hits album a couple years ago. That had a couple new songs on as well. But you know, why split hairs. It gave me a little down time between Blown Away and this album.”

“Let’s play a game,” Drew said pulling the paper he had written up for the segment. “You wanna play a game?”

“Sure,” Rachel said. “I’m always down for a game. What are we playing?”

“Bang, Marry, Kill,” Lance laughed as Rachel groaned. He accepted the paper from Drew and looked down the page at the questions. “Oh this outta be good. I always get stuck playing this game. It’s nice when someone else has to play it.”

“Momma, you might want to turn the radio off for this,” Rachel said knowing her mom, Diane was listening. She had texted her before she went on air and Rachel knew she always tried to catch Lance’s show.

“Oh yeah Momma Bass, you probably don’t want to hear this,” Drew echoed. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Rachel told her brother. 

“Alright, first up: Bang, Marry, Kill: Brad Paisley, Luke Bryan, Keith Urban.”

“Oh man... I have to choose?”

“You have to choose.” Drew laughed at the look on her face.

“Alright. Let’s see,” Rachel thought for a moment. “I’m gonna have to kill Brad. It would be just too weird to do anything else with him. Sorry Brad!”

“Killing Brad Paisley. Interesting,” Lance said. He wouldn’t have picked the singer for that. “Bang, marry?”

“Uhm, Bang Luke Bryan. Marry Keith Urban.

“It’s that Aussie accent huh?” Lance grinned.  
“I hope they don’t hear this.”

“Don’t worry, no one listens to us,” Lance said with a teasing grin. “Bang, marry, kill: George Strait, Kenny Chesney, Tim McGraw?”

“You guys don’t mess around with this,” Rachel said hearing the names. “Okay. Uhm... can Tim keep his hat on? Cause he’s hot with it on. When it comes off not so much…”

Drew and Lance laughed out loud. “Whatever you want.”

“Okay, Bang Tim...but only if he keeps his hat on. Marry George, kill Kenny.” She grimaced. “Man this is rough”

“Gonna be awkward in November at the CMAs.”

“I might not show up!”

“Next. Bang, marry, kill: Brad Pitt, Matthew McConaughey, Tom Cruise.”

“Kill Brad Pitt, Marry Matthew, Bang Tom.”

“You said that a little too quick.”

“Wow! You didn’t even need to think!”

“No way am I going anywhere near Brad after he cheated on Jen. And I’m not getting sucked into any Scientology crap. But a wham bam thank you ma’am? I’m in.”

“Zayn Malik, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson?”

Rachel pursed her lips in thought. “Uhm, Kill Harry. Bang Zayn, Marry Louis.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Every time I think of Harry I think Taylor’s ex. So that’s not gonna work. Bang Zayn because he is hot. That whole dark and brooding thing going on? Plus the tattoos. The kind of guy you don’t bring home to mom.”

“Momma Bass would definitely freak out if you brought Zayn home,” Lance chuckled. 

“Exactly.”

“Alright last one,” Lance grinned.

“Why does this one scare me?”

“Bang, marry, kill,” Lance looked up from the paper to stare at his sister. “Justin Timberlake, Chris Kirkpatrick, JC Chasez.” He laughed when Rachel groaned and buried her head in her hands. “Come on Sis.”

“Gotta answer,” Drew grinned widely. “Lance has to answer this question often and he absolutely hates it.”

“Alright Alright,” Rachel said stopping their heckling. “Killing Justin.” She and Lance shared a knowing look. “Damn. Bang...bang Chris and marry JC.”

“Why?” Lance grinned.

“That’s not part of the game.” 

“Oh come on...”

“Alright,” Rachel relented. “I figure if I marry JC, I could bang him all the time.” She blushed bright red as the room broke out in to laughter. “God I hope Momma turned off her radio.”

*~*

‘What the actual fuck Lance?’

JC frowned when the text from Joey came through the group chat. He wondered what had gotten Joey peeved at Lance and if Joey actually meant to send it in the group chat. He waited to see if Lance would respond.

‘What Joey?’ Lance’s response came a few minutes later.

‘I’m hurt. I can not believe you would do this to me.’

JC raised his eyebrows. It sounded serious. 

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Yes, indeed,’ thought JC.

‘I caught your show yesterday.’

JC wondered what happened on Lance’s radio show. He didn’t listen to it often. If he was driving and it was on, he’d put it on in the car if he remembered. 

‘Hahaha.’ Lance responded. ‘Sorry man.’

‘How the fuck could you leave me out?’

‘What are you fuckers talking about?’ 

JC grinned as Chris joined the conversation.

‘Like you don’t know. She said she’d bang you.’

JC’s eyes widened at Joey’s response. He was definitely intrigued now. Who did Lance have on his show and why did she say she was gonna bang Chris?

‘Did you get her number?’

JC laughed at Chris. Typical response from him. 

‘Fucking Rachel man.’

JC choked when he inhaled at Joey’s text. He started coughing, struggling to catch his next breath. Tears pricked his eyes. When he finally cleared his throat, Chris had sent a GIF of Quagmire from Family Guy. He was air humping and saying ‘giggity’.

‘How in the world did that come up in conversation?’ JC recovered enough to text. He knew Rachel was in town on tour. He hadn’t been able to catch her show at the Staples Center the other day though. 

‘We were playing bang, marry, kill.’ Lance explained. ‘Tired of playing that game and getting asked about you fuckers. So we turned the tables on her.’

‘You didn’t include me!!!!’ 

‘Only 3 people can be included dumbass.’

‘Who were they?’ JC was almost afraid to ask. If Chris had been chose in the Bang category and Joey was mad he wasn’t a choice, that left him as one and Justin as the other. Lance would have been excluded for obvious reasons.

‘You and fucking Timberfuck.’ Joey said. ‘Fuck dude. You couldn’t have threw me a bone?’

‘You can throw Rachel a bone.’ Chris sent. ‘Show her just what Fat One really means. Of course she’s gonna be banging me so she won’t need it.’

‘Fucking gross.’ Lance said, which had been JC’s exact thoughts. ‘That’s my sister.’

‘You started this shit.’ Joey said. 

‘He didn’t use you. He used me.’ Chris text, including the emoji grinning with the sunglasses on. ‘Where is Rachel at? I think I might pop in for a visit.’

‘Don’t waste your time.’ Joey responded. 

‘Stay away from my sister.’ Lance sent at the same time.

‘Sorry Lance, but if she wants to bang me… well that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to take.’

JC snorted. He wanted to ask if she chose to bang Chris, what did she do with him and Justin? Who did she marry and who did she kill? He wondered if he could pull her answers somewhere.

‘Some sacrifice.’

‘Better luck next to Joseph.’

‘She may have chosen to bang you man, but she chose to marry JC because and I quote ‘I can bang him all the time.’

JC’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock as he read Joey’s text. Rachel had chosen to marry him so she could bang him all the time? He wasn’t sure what to think. Conjuring an image of Rachel in his mind, he felt a smile grow. Long wavy blonde hair, shining green yellow eyes, a smile bright enough to light up a room. She had always been beautiful, but now she was gorgeous. 

And apparently she wanted to have sex with him. He grinned.

‘Ah fuck it all to hell anyway.’ Chris sent. ‘I got a chance.’

‘In hell maybe. If Lance had included me, I’d have been chosen.’

‘To kill.’

‘She’d kill you all if she could.’ Lance said. 

‘As long as she bangs me first.’

‘Where the fuck did C go?’

‘Fucker is probably after my woman!’

‘Your woman?’ JC snorted. ‘You mean my wife?’

‘Fuck you.’ 

JC giggled at Chris response. He could only imagine being there in person hearing Chris sputtering out a response. 

‘She would have chosen me damnit if Lance had included me! Fuckface.’

‘Dude, get over it. You and Chris never stood a chance.’ Lance texted. ‘Rachel’s been head over heels in love with JC for years.’

JC thought it wasn’t possible to be shocked anymore today with the conversation. He had been wrong. Rachel’s in love with him? How long has that been the case? Lance said years, but how many years? Was love as in lust and she just wanted to sleep with him? Or love as in love and she wanted to share her life with him? 

‘I don’t even mind being killed’ Justin finally texted. ‘If Rachel ever finds out about this conversation, y’all are gonna be just as dead as me.’

*~*

Rachel groaned when her phone chimed again. All day long Brad had been sending her messages. The Bang, Marry, Kill game had been clipped and scattered all over the entertainment industry. Brad had been offended he’d been killed. 

‘Why wouldn’t you at least marry me? I’m housebroken! Ask Kim!’ One of his texts had said. 

Keith Urban had sent her a sweet message with a lot of emoji kisses. Kenny had been offended. Luke sent her a lot of GIFs portraying people as excited and getting what they wanted. She had half a notion to back out of hosting the CMAs and not even attend. The only thing she wished for was by then it would have blown over. It was highly unlikely. 

One of the worst things had been her mother texting her telling her Zayn was cute. She had been mortified, hoping her mother had heeded the warnings and turned off the radio. Joey had sent her a tweet telling her he knew she would have picked him if she’d been allowed. She hoped no one else in the group heard about it. It would be shocking if they didn’t because it was everywhere. She still hoped though.

Rachel wished she had done the game more jokingly. If she had, it would have been passed off as a joke and forgotten about. She would have still killed Justin, but she would have banged JC and said it was because given the way he could move his body plus all the sexual songs he wrote in Schizophrenic he was bound to be great in bed. Then she would have married Chris because he was a nice normal boy. That would have caused Lance to lose his mind because Chris was anything but normal. She couldn’t have done that though. She had to tell the world she’d marry JC so she could have sex with him all the time. God, she was an idiot. 

Her phone chimed again and she looked at it. 

‘I knew you were always hot for this bod.’ She didn’t recognize the number, but the photo that came through after had her dying in laughter. The photo was Chris’s head photoshopped onto a body builder. Tears leaked from her eyes as she struggled to get a hold of herself. ‘When you hit Florida, I’ll be waiting.’

Rachel snorted at the message and quickly responded. ‘In your dreams, Christopher.’

‘Oh yes definitely.’

‘I don’t even want to know. Keep that to yourself.’

‘You made my night.’

‘I bet I did.’ 

‘Haha!’ Chris sent. ‘Wasn’t even a come on. Certainly elevated by status.’

‘Anything to help get you laid.’ 

*~*

JC smiled and nodded as he passed people in the hallway through the arena heading toward Rachel’s dressing room. He could feel the buzz of excitement in the arena as everyone geared up for a show. He remembered that feeling all too well. There was also an underlying emotion ripping through the behind the scenes crowd. Whispers had started almost immediately when he made an appearance. He simply ignored the grins and knowing smiles. 

Rachel didn’t know he was coming. Lance didn’t even know. It would have been easier to call Lance to get him set up with a pass to Rachel’s show, but he didn’t want the exhaustion of dealing with Lance and his questions. It was easier to call a few people who could hook him up. Least the people he called didn’t bring up Rachel’s spot on Lance’s show. It may have been on their minds, but at least they didn’t mention it.

JC didn’t know why he’d been worried about not being able to find the segment. It was everywhere now. If Rachel had talked about anything else, no one knew because according to the media, she only played bang, marry, kill. He knew better because he caught the replay last night and listened to her on the entire show. His phone started blowing up this morning when the segment took off. There had been plenty of innuendos in his messages and some downright vulgar ones. It had been fun in the beginning, but it had grown old quick.

When he neared the dressing room, he saw a brunette with her hair pulled back in a loose pony tail standing outside the door tapping on her phone. Her eyes widened behind the black rimmed glasses she wore when she looked up and saw him. She pushed back the strands of hair that had fallen from the pony tail and stared at him until he was upon her. 

“Hello,” the woman had recovered enough to stick out her hand. “I’m Megan, Rachel’s assistant.”

“JC,” he said, shaking her hand. “She available?”

Megan snorted. “She’s all yours.” She moved aside to allow JC to enter. “If she’s not in there, she’s climbed out a window and ran away to someplace where no one heard Lance’s show yesterday. Which at this point would be space, but I’m fairly certain the astronaut on the International Space Station heard she wanted to bang you everyday.”

JC chuckled and dropped his gaze, feeling embarrassment wash over him. He wondered how much teasing she had endured. He gave a short rat-a-tat on her door before walking in.

“You’ll never guess what Chris just sent me,” Rachel said, her back to the door. 

“I can only imagine,” JC chuckled, grinning when he saw Rachel freeze. “I just hope he was fully clothed.”

Rachel whirled around at the voice staring in shock at JC standing in front of her. She felt her heart drop to her stomach as she stared at his smiling face. “You...you couldn’t keep the teasing to text messages huh? Had to drive all the way down here to do it in person?”

“I don’t have your phone number,” JC shrugged. It was something he planned to rectify immediately. 

“Didn’t stop Chris,” Rachel muttered. “Nobody had anything better to do yesterday did they?”

“Guess not,” JC shoved his fingers in the pockets of his jeans, rocking on his feet. A teasing smile still played at his lips. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Lance’s sister. She was constantly busy touring and putting out new music. It didn’t help that she lived in Nashville and him in Los Angeles. He thought it might have been a year or two earlier when the last tour came through LA. 

“I don’t know what’s worse. Fans coming after me on Twitter because I’ll killed their precious Fucktard, that my mother was listening and finds Zayn cute, or how Joey described, in too many details, the merits of choosing to bang him or marry him that spanned three voicemails.”

“I think I want to hear that, just so I can make fun of him the next time I see him.”

“I deleted them once he started some poetic ‘Ode to My Penis’.” JC started laughing and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “Alright,” She said opening them back up to stare at JC. His faded medium wash jeans hung on his hips. The white graphic t-shirt pulled nicely across his chest. A lanyard hung around his neck. The hard card, giving him special privileges, danced across the top of his stomach which each movement he made. “Lay it on me JC. Give me your worst.”

JC grinned. “Lay what on you?”

Rachel felt her face flame in embarrassment at the innuendo. “The jokes. To come see me in person, you must have a million of them lined up.”

“Is that what you want?” JC asked moving toward her.

Rachel’s eyes widened as she watched him get closer. She took a step back but he kept stalking toward her. When she hit the wall behind her she gulped. “JC...”

JC reached out, putting a hand on the wall next to her head so he could lean closer. He could see her eyes dilate, the irises growing bigger against the yellow-green backdrop. “Do you want me to lay the jokes on you?” He leaned closer yet, hearing her breath hitch. It wouldn’t take much to capture her lips. He was but a whisper away. A slight movement on his part and his body would be pressed against hers. He jumped slightly when he felt hands on his stomach. He held himself still, waiting for her to push him away which he would back off if she did. He shuddered when her hands fisted in his t-shirt causing the fabric to pull right across his body. 

“JC...” Rachel breathed. Her mind had narrowed until there was nothing but JC. All she could feel and hear was him. All she could smell was the masculine concoction he wore. It went through her nose and wrapped itself around every part of her body inside and out. She tried to focus on his eyes, so close to hers. Her eyes dropped to his lips and the fuller pouty bottom one. She drug her eyes back to his, running her tongue over her bottom lip. His eyes had darkened and she swore he had moved closer. That couldn’t have been possible though. To move closer meant to be touching her and he wasn’t...touching her. Her fists tightened in his shirt and she could feel his stomach beneath her fingers. She wanted to splay her fingers on his stomach and move them up his chest. She wanted to feel his body beneath her hands. She wanted to feel his body pressing against hers; feel the weight of him surrounding her.

“You’re killing me,” JC groaned watching the emotions move across her face.

“I’m not doing anything.” Her breath hitched when JC shifted causing his lower half to press against hers. She felt his hardness pressing into her and couldn’t stop the low moan that escaped. Her hands unconsciously pulled him closer. 

“I’m gonna kiss you...”JC whispered, the tip of his nose trailing over her cheek.

“Please...” Rachel’s plea was swallowed by JC pressing his lips to hers. He wasted no time deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened for him. His tongue plundered her mouth, tasting every recess, stroking her tongue. Her hands grabbed his hips and pulled him tight against her. A moan started deep in his throat before ending in hers. She shifted her hips and felt a shudder course through him and she grinned into the kiss. 

JC released her lips, kissing her cheek and down to her neck. It was her turn to shudder when he hit the sensitive mark when her neck met shoulder, access made easy by the wide opening of the yellow gold outfit she wore. He smirk against her skin and placed another kiss on the spot, sucking lightly. 

“Oh God,” Rachel gasped, tilting her head back against the wall. It bared her neck and JC wasted no time exploring every inch. Desire pooled deep within her belly. He was stoking a fire that hadn’t burned this hot in years. She threaded one hand through his hair, tightening in the strands and pulled his lips back to hers. This time it was her turn to explore his mouth. She covered every inch until she knew his taste as well as her own. She stroked his tongue, teasing it into her mouth where she sucked lightly causing his hips to jerk in to hers. 

JC’s hand gripped her hip before sliding down to her bare thigh. He ran his fingers over the skin, swallowing Rachel’s moan of pleasure. He felt the shiver run through her and pressed firmly against her. His own shivered worked through him at the friction on his dick. It was hard and straining against the zipper of his jeans. He pulled at Rachel’s thigh, until she let him lift her leg off the ground. The position allowed him to slide into a better position. His jean covered dick now pressed against her center, only covered in panties. He ground against her, drawing moans from both of them. 

She was shaking with desire. Her leg curled around his thigh in an attempt to keep him in his position. Her thigh burned where his hand still touched her. She was ready to climb him. He trailed his fingers up her thigh, leaving a burning trail in their wake. His hand palmed her cheek, his fingers kneaded the tissue. JC pressed against her butt harder, lifting her. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He could feel the stilettos of her knee high black boots at the top of his thighs and shuddered thinking about what a picture she made. The bottom of her dress had rolled up her thighs to her waist. He had both hands on her ass, holding her up. He pressed against her pinning her to the wall with his body. 

“God JC,” Rachel moaned, breathing heavily as she broke the kiss. She tilted her head, arching her back giving him access to her neck. One hand gripped his shoulders, certain she was leaving crescents marks even through the t-shirt. Her other hand still carded through his short hair, just long enough to grip. The hold she had probably hurt, but she couldn’t let go. She used that hand to guide him to her neck and then back to her lips. “You’re driving me crazy.”

“I want you so bad,” JC breathed against her lips. He flexed the muscles in his ass causing him to press against her once again so she could feel the hardness and prove how much he wanted her. 

Her eyes closed in a groan and she tightened her legs around his waist. 

“I want to slide my dick inside you, right here,” JC’s voice came out low and rough, a sign of how turned on her was. “Fuck you hard against the wall. I want,” he swallowed another one of Rachel’s moans with a kiss. “I want to lay you down, strip you naked and lick you until you’re hoarse from screaming my name. Then I’m gonna keep licking, you’re grabbing my hair unable to decide whether or not to push me away or pull me closer. But you want it,” his lips brushed across hers, hearing her throaty ‘yes’. “I’m gonna make you cum again and again. Then I’m going to slide back in to you when you’re still trying to recover...you’re clenching around me, your body a quivering mess. When you think you can’t, I’m gonna bring you back the edge. You’re sobbing, wanting me to take you over again...” he could feel her body quivering around him. Her hips gyrated against his, trying to seek relief. He wish he could fist his dick, to bring himself back from the edge. 

“Yes...please... please.”

JC shuddered hearing the need in Rachel’s voice. He knew she was close, that it wouldn’t take much to send her over. He pressed against her so hard, she wasn’t able to move her hips. His dick pressed into her center that if the clothing had been removed, he’d be deep inside her. The thought caused another shudder. His ran his parted lips over her cheek and up to her hair. “What do you want?” 

Rachel shuddered at JC’s voice directly in her ear, the hot air ghosting over it. “You,” she gasped. “Fuck...now. I need...I need...” her brain couldn’t get the words out. She needed him now. “Right now.” 

“Shh,” JC hushed, bringing his lips back across her cheek. “I gotch you...” he captured her lips in a deep and dirty kiss that left her panting. He pulled back, his gut tightening see her eyes blown with lust and desire. He swallowed hard. He let her slid to the floor, catching her lips once more when she whimpered, her hands tightening on him to keep him pressed against her.

As he kissed her, he reached down with one hand and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper down. He pushed them down in the front and pulled his dick free. The head was wet with pre cum. He was hard and pulsing. He pressed it against her, feeling the softness of her panties. ‘Condom. Condom.’ His mind chanted and he forced himself the break the kiss to reach into the back pocket of his jeans for his wallet where he had stuck the foil packet earlier. Before he could rip it open a hand clasped over top his. He looked up, meeting Rachel’s eyes. 

“You don’t need that,” she whispered, swallowing thickly. “I’m on birth control...I’m clean.”

JC surged forward, one hand carding through her hair, to claim her lips in a hard kiss. His dick jumped at the thought of being able to slide in to Rachel, free and clear; to feel her around him and not through a condom. To be able to shoot deep inside her. He groaned, breaking the kiss. “Next time,” he tore open the condom and rolled it down his aching cock. It was nearly over when he saw Rachel pushing her panties down her legs over the black leather boots she still wore. It was one of the sexist things he’d seen. When her eyes met his, he closed back in. She was pressed against the wall, with her legs around his hips in seconds. They both groaned as he entered her. He shuddered feeling her insides clench tightly around him. When he was seated as deeply as he could go another shudder worked its way through him. “Fuck...” he clenched his eyes shut, taking a deep breath in an effort to get a hold of himself. 

“Yes,” Rachel whispered, her breath whispering across his cheek. “Fuck me JC. I want everything you said. Fuck me hard against the wall...lay me down and lick me into orgasm after orgasm. Slide in to me again when I can barely move and bring me to another peak with your cock inside me.”

JC buried his face in her neck and groaned at her words. He held her with her ass and pulled out slowly before pushing back in. With his hands he was able to angle her hips in hopes of bringing her maximum stimulation. 

“That’s it,” Rachel spoke directly into his ear. “You got me hanging by a thread, with just your words...your kisses. I almost came just listening to you talk about what you wanted to do with me. I bet you probably could make me cum that way. I wanna find out. This mouth,” she moved back to his lips. She cupped his chin with her hands. “This mouth that sings better than the angels in Heaven could pour out words so dirty that could make women in a brothel blush...”

JC clenched his eyes shut as he moved faster, his hips pistoning back and forth quickly, snapping in to her. The thought of almost making her cum by just speaking was almost too much. He had her turned on to where just his words would send her over the edge. 

Rachel held his face in place with a hand on each cheek and drew his lips to hers. Her tongue swept inside his mouth, teasing and tasting. Her legs tightened around his hips. She rolled her hips, moaning into his mouth as JC went deeper. He gave an answering moan. “That’s right, JC. Fuck me. I’ve wanted you so bad, for so long. There were nights I’d finger myself wishing it was you.”

“Oh God,” JC groaned picking up the pace. She was gonna kill him. 

Rachel’s lips parted as she panted. Her lips were a whisper apart from JC’s but they weren’t kissing, just teasing breathes and that made it hotter. She closed her eyes and clenched his shoulders, nails digging into the skin. “Fuck,” she breathed feeling the familiar stir deep in her belly. “Almost there...fuck JC... you gotta...” she had no idea what she was asking for. Whatever it was JC must have understood. Each inward movement caused him to slam against her clit. The stimulation was too much. Before she could scream out her orgasm, he captured her lips in a deep kiss and swallowed the sound. 

Rachel clenched tightly around him during her orgasm drawing the orgasm from his body. He moaned into her mouth while his hips stuttered into hers, his seed shooting into the condom. When he slowed to a stop, he buried his face into her shoulder. Her arms came around cradling his head to her. His heart pounded wildly in his chest. He could hear the blood roaring in his ears. Against his cheek, he felt Rachel’s pulse beating just as wildly as his. He shifted closer, holding her body more firmly against the wall so not to drop her. His body felt like jello. His knees quivered, wanting to give out, but he locked them in place. He hissed and snapped his hips forward feeling Rachel clench around him. 

“Wow...” Rachel breathed, unable to come up with anything else. 

JC grinned against her neck and raised his head. He reached up, tucking her hair behind her ear. This time when he leaned forward to kiss her, it was softer than any of the ones previously. Their lips moved slowly together. He felt her fingers move across his cheek to card through his hair. Gone was the tight hold she had earlier. Her touches were soft and gentle. 

When the kiss ended Rachel blinked her eyes open, staring into the bright blue gaze of JC. She cupped his cheek again, running her thumb over his bottom lip, fuller and redder than it had been before her kisses. Unable to stop herself, she leaned forward to kiss him again. 

“I’m blown away.”

Rachel snorted, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. “Wrong tour.”

“I am a good storyteller,” JC leaned back wiggling his eyebrows. 

Rachel blushed remembering his words. “That you are.”

JC kissed her one more time before slowly pulled away from her body. He had one hand on the condom, keeping it in place. His free hand kept Rachel steady and she brought her feet to the ground. When she was standing on her own, he back away and walked into the bathroom. He flushed the condom down the toilet and grimaced at the thought of tucking his dick back into his briefs. 

“Here.”

He looked up seeing Rachel holding a small package of wipes. He accepted the package and opened the flap, pulling out a couple. He quickly cleaned up, flushed the wipes, and washed his hands. When he appeared back in the main room, Rachel was staring in the mirror fussing with her hair. When her eyes caught his in the mirror, he could see her face blush bright red. 

“You look beautiful.”

Rachel blushed at his words, averting her eyes. “I look like I just had sex.” She started when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. She met his eyes in the mirror once again and couldn’t stop the smile from growing on her lips. She relaxed back against his chest and crossed her arms over his. They both jumped when someone knocked on the door.

“Rachel?” Came Megan’s muffled voice through the door. “10 minutes.”

“Okay.” Rachel called, her eyes never leaving JC’s. “So...”

“You wanted me for how long?”

Rachel averted her gaze once more at JC’s question. She hadn’t meant to let that slip. That particular piece of information wasn’t something she wanted anyone to know and she just went and blurted it out to the one man she never wanted to find out. 

“Hey,” JC turned her in his arms. “Don’t be embarrassed,” he used his fingers beneath her chin to tilt her head up so he could meet her eyes. “I want to know if it’s as long as I have wanted you.” He watched her eyes widen and smiled. 

“What? No,” Rachel said, shaking her head. 

“Yes.” He tucked her hair behind her ear, briefly wondering if hair and make up would yell at him. 

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“Lance’s sister? You were firmly hands off.”

“What am I now?” JC’s predatory grin caused her to swallow roughly. 

“Firmly hands on,” JC kissed her, his hands spread out on her back, holding her close to him. 

“I’m leaving after the show for Dallas,” Rachel said softly when the kiss broke. She raised her hands, fingering the lanyard on his chest. The hard card was pressed between their bodies.

“I have a bag packed in my car.” 

“Did you plan this?” 

“No,” JC shook his head. “But I sure hoped.”

“It’s a long ride to Dallas...”

“Good.”

Rachel’s fingers tightened around the lanyard and used it to pull him down. “I might not be through with you in Dallas.”

“Even better.” JC grinned. “Still wanna kill Justin?”

“Always,” Rachel breathed against his lips. She knew their time was almost up. Megan would be popping in soon. 

“Still wanna bang Chris?” JC whispered, his lips a teasing breath away from hers.

“Never wanted to bang Chris.” Rachel whispered, trying to capture his lips. 

“Marry me?” He grinned. 

“Yes,” Rachel breathed. Her eyes flew open realizing what she said. “Wait…wh—“ JC finally pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
